Strings of Fate
by Sanz0girl
Summary: For as long as Ryoma could remember, he can see the red strings of destiny connecting people together. He has three of his own. Will he ever finds who they connect to? Yaoi, M/M, B/B. SMEX. Possible Mpreg. If this offends, please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

The setting will set place in High School instead, so that I can change their ages to be 15 for the first years and 16 for the second year and 17-18 for the third years. So instead of 12 in manga/anime, he joins Seigaku in High School first year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!

* * *

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,

regardless of time, place, or circumstance.

The thread may stretch or tangle,

but it will never break."

-------an ancient Chinese belief--------

For as long as Ryoma could remember, he can see strings on people. Some have it around their ankles, some on the wrist, pinky, almost anywhere on the body. There were many different colors, white, red, blue, brown,orange to name a few. When he was little, he had asked his parents about it, but they thought it was just his imagination. He soon learned that not anyone he knows can see the strings. Later in life, when he can read and understand the meaning of it, he read up on it and found an ancient Chinese legend about the 'Red String of Fate.'

It is said that the gods tie these red strings to the people so that are destined to be together. He guess it was kinda like being soul mates. The two that has the red strings connected to each other will one day marry each other and love only each other until death do them part, or until the next reincarnation.

He often wondered why his parents strings were not red then, since they are married to each other. Instead his parents strings were more of an orange-red color, more orange than red. He had asked when he was young if they really loved each other and they both had laughed and said yes they did. But if so, why were there strings not red? He gave up wondering about his parents' strings, because rarely do he ever see a couple that are together that has their red strings attached.

As Ryoma grew and saw more threads and colors, he found that there were a lot of people that are married or dating that are not tied to each other at all and never did or will. He also saw a lot of couples that started out not being tied to each other, but then later another string would appear between the two. The original red was still there for each of them, but there would also be another string, a very thin one, almost like a single strand of spider web between them, clear at first, then color would fill it, it never become that vibrant red like that one string, but color do fill it. A golden yellow was the most common. He guessed it means that they are really good friends. He's not quite sure, since he can never find anything about other colors, so he just made guessed on his own about what they mean.

Like white. Not a clear color, but just a solid white string that shines so bright, it is glowing, this string usually come out of the heart. He only sees this on babies. So he guess that means their heart is pure. Rarely do he ever sees it on an adult.

Black pretty much explains itself, especially when it comes out through the heart, a black so murky in color that the character of the one that it wraps around usually reflects it. He's seen it on serial killer on the news. There was this one rapist thought that he could not even see the face of. Those dark strings wrapped around the person from head to toe, that he barely make out the face of the man.

Blue comes in many various hues. Baby blue, cerulean, and so on. A blue strings between two people, means that they are a couple, but are not at all happy together. Sometimes he sees a blue string between a couple as well as the red string. He guess they are soul mates that got into a fight or an argument, since if he do see them again, the blue would be gone or is faded a bit. Like his teachers in elementary school. They were a one of those rare ones that are a couple attached by the red strings. One day they came in with a dark blue string attached as well and it threw him for a loop. He heard through gossip later they had a fight, but when they came in the next week after, their blue string had faded in color somewhat and in the next few after that, their blue string was gone. He categorized it as a fight or an argument string.

He's never seen anyone with more than one red strings, but he has three of them. He has one on his left wrist, a nice light red color, one on right his wrist, a darker color red and one coming from his heart. The one on his heart is the most vibrant of red, like a dark blood red, but at the same time, it shines. He loves to play with that one the most. When he feels sad or lonely, just touching that one near his heart soothes him, a warmth would spread through his body, giving him the feeling of being loved by something unseen. When he feels scared, he would twirl the one on his right wrist, and that gives him courage. When he feels tired and frustrated, the one on his left wrist helps him concentrate.

He would wonder who these strings were attached to. Did this mean he has more than one destined love? Maybe it means he will have three loves in his life. Maybe if something happens to one, the other would appear? Not that he was all that eager to be dating, since tennis is what he is focused on right now, but he wonders. Would she be attractive? _Would he even like her? _What if he hated her and they were tied together like this? He suppose he could just avoid her and like someone else instead? Every now and then, he had tried to tug off the strings, cut it, burn it and stuff, but the string was indestructible.

The first time he felt his strings moved .. well it twitched was a few months ago his dad suggested they move to Japan, so he can start school here at the same place he did. Seishun Gakuen. He had looked down in surprise when he felt his right and left wrists jerked. move, then the tugging at his right wrist and heart. First, he thought it was his imagination, so he had concentrated at the strings, staring at it. Each time his dad mentioned Japan for the next few weeks, they would jerk. The one at his heart was the one that jerked and tugged the hardest, actually causing him pain there. He took it to mean that his destined ones were in Japan and had balked, not wanting to come. His parents of course thought it was because he didn't want to leave his current friends and the familiarity of their home in New York to move to Japan.

Ryoma scoffed. First, he has few friends in New York. If they are called even that. Acquaintances, teens that he hang out with every now and then because he was bored, but not actual friends. Most just wanted to get to know him at school because he won 6 National championship at his age. None of their strings were tied with his at all. Once he stepped foot onto Japan, the string stopped twitching and yanking. He wondered if the person that it was attached to had moved or something? Or found someone else? Not like he cared at all.

He rubbed his right wrist, looking around, while walking to the tennis club. His teammates had seen him done that a few times and at first thought his wrist were hurting, but he had assured him that it does not. That it was just a habit. And indeed it was. It's now a few months that he have been here and so far, no one at school had the string that was attached to him. It's not like he went looking, he was just getting familiar with the new school is all.

" Echizen!" Ryoma looked ahead of him at the awful noise that came out of the uni-brow kid running his way, his two lackeys not far behind. Ryoma stopped and braced himself for it. Usually when that awful screech sounded, another was not far behind.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!!" And there it is. The pig tailed screech of the girl version of Horio and her lackey, following a few steps behind, and quietly muttering, " Ryoma-kun." He wanted to sigh and rub his ears so that the pain those awful noises the two made would go away, but that would ruin his image, so he gave them his usual cool look, not saying anything.

" Ano.. Ryoma-kun, are you going to the tennis club?" He gave the girl that asked that a look. The 'are you stupid, of course I am look.' Which Horio translated into words.

" Ryuzaki, of course he is. Where else , eh!" The girl reddened in embarrassment and her friend laughed out loud, nervously trying to cover it up.

He's not blind and can see that Ryuzaki Sakuno likes him. Okay, that is an understatement. He knew she was head over heels in love with him, practically worshiping him, actually, but he ignores it and pretends he doesn't know. It is better that way. If Momo or Kikumaru knew that he knew, they might try to set the two up. He already gets teased about it enough. Besides, her red string is not attached to him, it is attached to Horio. He pity Sakuno, having to be tied to Horio of all people. Well, he would pity her a lot more if he just didn't find it so amusing. The quiet one and the loud one. If he couldn't see the strings, he would say that Tomoko and Horio would be more suited to each other. Hmm, oh well, maybe Sakuno's quiet nature will rub off on Horio.

" ECHIZEN! If you just dwaddle, we'll be late for practices." Okay, maybe not.

* * *

" Echizen, you're late!" As soon as Ryoma walked into the changing room, his friend, Momoshiro got him in a head lock, knuckling his head. Then the hyper red head of the group gave him a death grip hug until Oishi rescued him. Finally breathing again, his captain, Tezuka ordered that he run 15 extra laps for being late.

Running around the courts, Ryoma watched his yellow strings. It wasn't there when he first came, but now, there were strands of yellow attached to Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura. Even Kaidoh and Inui. There were 3 brilliant gold attached to Momoshiro, Fuji and Kikumaru. Even if he do admire Tezuka a lot , he guess that just means he have a deeper friendship with the three than the others. How Fuji's that gold color, he has no idea. The sadistic tensai sometimes just creeps him out.

Ryoma ran around the corner and saw that Fuji and Tezuka stood side by side, conversing. Fuji with his eyes closed and that smile on his face. Tezuka with his arms crossed, sometimes nodding to something that Fuji said. The two are dating and he wondered for how long have they been a couple. Since no one ever said anything, he assume that it is not widely known that Tezuka and Fuji are a couple. It was just chance that he knew and it was not because of their red strings. He had seen them kissing in the locker room once, when he went back in to get something he had forgotten. He didn't think they had seen him, since they never said anything to him.

He wouldn't have known, if he hadn't seen them kiss. Their destined red strings did not lead to each other at all. Instead, they have that orange , reddish one like his parents. They look really good together, he thought, as he watched them, still running his laps. He hopes they do stay together.

His extra 15 laps completed, Ryoma wiped off his sweat with a cool towel, then went to Court C to play a practice match against Kaidoh.

* * *

Happy Birthday Ryoma!!!

Okay, so here's something that came out .. an idea, kinda. It started when me and my friends were speaking about soul mates and stuff. And I mentioned that for Asian, it is believed that a red string ties people together or something, just stuff we spout off. And well this idea started. Not sure where this is going, but thought I would post this up.

Updated 12/24/2009

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING : Afallenheart , secret25 , X, YaoiFan , misaki , Pri-Chan 1410 , Mirsama ,animelovermitsuki , little prince ryo ,EchizenRyomaLover ,Me ,ryoka-chan ,memedis ,latdh1,RoyalPairFAn ,Orion Gabriella Snape ,HiKaRi-ChIbI

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

The setting will set place in High School instead, sort of maybe Au-ish, so that I can change their ages to be 15 for the first years and 16 for the second year and 17-18 for the third years. So instead of 12 in manga/anime, he joins Seigaku in High School first year.

* * *

_Following the King's Advisor, a young man strolled along the grand hallway of the palace to meet the young prince that he will be guarding. He wasn't sure why he was picked out for this, but he doesn't want it. He didn't join the Heaven's army so that he could guard some brat, even if he was the son of the King of Heaven. The prince was probably some spoiled little snot nosed brat anyways. Finally the Advisor stopped in front of a huge door and knocked. A servant opened and motioned them inside and the two stepped in, the door closing behind them with a click. He saw a child standing straight, arms loose at his side, while a servant did the buttons at his shoulder._

_The Advisor cleared his throat and the prince turned his head their way and the young man stifled a gasp._

He woke up with a gasp. It was that dream again. It was so vivid and real. He could still feel the hard marble floor beneath his feet as he walked through that huge hallway. The way the clip clop of his heels resounded through the hall as he walked, following the Advisor, who's face he has never seen in his dream. But those eyes, the eyes of the young prince.. so beautiful. He performed his morning toiletries, dressed and grabbed a gold loop on top of his desk, hooking it into his left ear, then left for school.

* * *

" _Sael, do something!" He watched as the King yelled out a plea to his Advisor, cradling the Prince in his arms. This was all the King's fault. If he wasn't already so injured, he would have taken up his fallen sword beside him and run that black hearted soul through._

_Sael, the Advisor, looked away from his King and shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. Everybody loved the Prince, who has brought happiness and light into the Demon Realm. He clenched his fists, gathering healing energy into his palm again, but it was already too late._

"_Love..you..." The prince quietly said, then his eyes drooped and his hand went limp, falling with a soft thud to ground. The King clutched his husband to his chest and let out an agonized scream that could be heard all the way to the Heavens._

Another teen also woke up, sweat pouring down his face, gasping. Another one of that dream that he has had since he could remember. His grandfather had told him that they were probably dreams from his past life. Normally, people would forget, his grandfather said, but if he is having dreams like this, it would mean there is unfinished business he had to take care of .. or something. But how can he find who this Prince that he is supposed to have protected?

All he could remember are those eyes.. and how he always felt so helpless in those dreams, not being able to do anything to stop the prince from getting hurt for that bastard of a husband he had. He gritted his teeth. In his dreams, he was always watching, an onlooker beside the Prince. He knew he was one of the elite bodyguard for Prince, secretly loving the prince, even as he wed another. He clenched his fist. If he ever do meet that King in this lifetime, he's going to punch the man's lights out. He looked at the clock and realized that he was going to be late for school, if he doesn't hurry up.

* * *

Ryoma sat on the bench watching Fuji and Kawamura go up against the Fudomine's pair. His gaze would wander from Fuji's red string all the way to the other side, where the black haired captain of Fudomine sat. His gaze much more stern than Tezuka's own. _So that is Fuji-senpai's destined one? Well, it doesn't mean they are going to get together or anything like that. _

Soon it was his turn to play against Shinji Ibu. A teen that seems to like to hear his own voice, since he muttered underneath his breath to himself through the entire match. Ryoma won the match, but his left eyelid had been cut, bleeding because his racket flew out of his hand , then smashed into a few pieces against the pole. One of the piece rebounded and cut him. He wasn't really bothered by it, but Kawamura-senpai fainted. He really was a big softie when he isn't holding a racquet, Ryoma mused.

He felt a tug at his heart. It was almost as if it was asking him if he was alright. He blinked, that was certainly new. It's never done that before. But he rubbed his chest, silently telling it that he was fine. Then his right wrist and left wrist tugged and he rubbed them as well. _Does this mean they are near? Will I finally get to meet them? I am officially crazy, talking to my strings.. and myself.. in my head. _Ryoma let out a sigh. His life was just so weird sometimes.

Elsewhere a teen rubbed his left wrist, breathing a sigh of relief. Then he tossed up his tennis ball, bending until his back was parallel to the ground and _whooosh, _the ball sailed over to his opponent's side.

Another teen rubbed his right wrist, wishing he knew who he should be protecting. Wanting to rush to that person's side, since he knew that person had been hurt.

Not too far away from where Ryoma was at, a teen rubbed his left eyebrow, frowning. He had felt a sharp pain a moment ago and could swear he felt blood flowing down his face. Unconsciously , he rubbed his chest , then sighed when he felt it loosen in relief. He's not sure what is going on, but with those weird dreams coming more frequently and now this feeling like something.. no someone important to him was near, he felt terrified and anxious at the same time. Like he needs to see this person, but was afraid. He scoffed. He's not afraid of anything. But he knew that was a lie. He was afraid.. afraid of what this person would say or do.. afraid this person would reject him.

* * *

"Wow, Ochibi. You were awesome out there! How's your eye?" Kikumaru asked, pointing to bandage over Ryoma's left eye. The players, along with the Trio, Tomoka, Sakuno, their coach, and Inoue, the Journalist for Monthly Tennis magazine and Shiba the photographer for it were there, eating sushi at Kawamura's place, celebrating their win against Fudomine.

"It's fine, Kikumaru-senpai." He dully replied, popping another sushi into his mouth.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun...are you sure?" Ryoma did even give Sakuno a glance, just nodded his head, then got up.

"Echizen, you leaving already? Come on, stay just a bit longer and I can take you on my bike." Momoshiro offered, stuffing his face full of sushi.

" It's fine, Momo-senpai. I can walk home myself. See ya." With a wave, Ryoma left Kawamura's Sushi shop. In truth, Ryoma was restless. Those strings had moved again, almost like it had a mind of it's own and he felt scared and anxious all at the same time. He wondered if anyone else's strings does that, or just the red maybe? He wished he knew more about all this.

Ryoma left his teammates at the sushi shop, intent on going home, but his feet carried him elsewhere instead, away from the direction of his house. He's not sure where he's going, but Ryoma didn't care really. His left eye was now throbbing and he just wanted to find a place to sit down. And he was thirsty. Spying a vending machine across the street, he brought his left hand to place it over his left eye, pressing down on it a bit to soothe the pain and crossed the street. He never noticed the lights have changed from green, yellow to red as he stepped down.

Cars honked and the next thing Ryoma knew, he was falling backwards; with arms wrapped around him and he fell on something lumpy-ish.

"_We meet again, my Prince." What was that? That voice? Prince? Who? _

Ryoma laid there a bit, taking a few breaths, then rolled off, onto his sides. He blinked his eyes, well his right eye, since a white patch was over his left, at the person looking at him. The person stiffened momentarily.

"Ne, are you alright?" The face of the person came into focus and Ryoma suppressed a gasp. Could a face be that pretty? His body shook and Ryoma realized the person was shaking him by the shoulders. "Answer me. Are you alright?" The person has a really soft voice, but definitely a male.

"I don't think he's fine. He's all glassy eye. Maybe he just got out of the hospital with that gauze over one of his eye and all."

Ryoma looked toward the sound of the second voice; A teen with a cap on his head and red hair poking out from either side, stood behind the person that had his arms around him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Ryoma mumbled out, dazed and tried to stand up, but wobbled a bit, so the person helped him up. He came to about the person's chest, he noticed, even in his state.

"Maybe we need to take you to a hospital.."

"No." Ryoma interrupted. He just wanted something to drink. "Thirsty."

" Ahh." The person nodded and turned to his companion. "Could you get something for him from that vending machine? I'll take him over there to sit down."

"Sure, what do you want, kid?" The cap wearing person asked him.

"Ponta. Grape." While the cap wearing teen went to get him something to drink, the other one helped him to a nearby bench. Ryoma was feeling less dazed now and stared at the person that had just pulled him away from an oncoming vehicle. He was wearing a pair of tan khakis coming just below his knee and a white v-neck gray shirt. Around his neck hung a necklace and his left ear had a gold loop.

The guy was really pretty; Ryoma thought and unconsciously rubbed his left wrist, but paused when he felt it actually tug at something. He looked down and followed his red string all the way from his wrist and right across from him, it was tied to this other person's left wrist. Ryoma was shocked. This was one of his so called "Destined Person". He jerked to his feet, looking up at the teen. Was that why he heard that voice in his head just now? But this person doesn't seem like he knew him.

He didn't even know what to say. _Hi, you might not believe, but we are destined for each other.. Right? Get real, Ryoma. He would stick you in the nearest insane asylum. He also has that red string around his right wrist like mine, but he doesn't have one at the heart..wonder why? _

"Here's your drink, kid." The cap wearing person was back, holding out his favorite grape ponta to him. He held it a moment, watching the golden strings that only he can see between the two. _So they must be really good __friends. That color is pretty bright between them. _Ryoma popped the can open and took a huge gulp, letting the cold, sweet, almost syrupy liquid fill his mouth and slid down his throat. _Was that why I came this way? Because this guy was here.. wait, he's a guy?! _He choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering purple colored soda into his hand. A napkin was shoved into his line of view and Ryoma took it, wiping his mouth and hands.

"Take it easy. You had quite the near miss with that car, so I'm sure you must in quite a shock right now." _No, that is not as shocking as finding out that my left wrist is tied to a guy. _Not that Ryoma had forgotten the other person was a guy.. it just clicked into his brain at that time. After he drank his drink. Ha! He knew it. The power of Ponta fuels the brain.

"Yeah, kid. Drink it slow." The cap wearing guy said, but Ryoma could hear a bit of laughter in his tone at his embarrassing display. Ryoma rankled at being called a kid. He was fifteen already, even if he was on the short side. That just can't be help! He gave the cap wearing teen a look, his face bored, but even with one eye, the other two teens could see condescension oozing out. That look reminded them of someone… hmm, who?

"Thank you." Ryoma quietly said, standing up, his eye looking at the teen that saved him, ignoring the cap wearing one altogether. Ryoma walked around the pair, wanting to get away. He felt better now and not dazed anymore, but he just wanted to get away and think about this.

* * *

The pair watched Ryoma leave. " Jeez, what an ungrateful brat." The one wearing the cap complained.

"He did thank us."

"Tch. He thanked _**you**__. _Anyways, guess it's a good thing you wanted to come this way, otherwise, that kid may have been pancake." The teen ignored his friend, his right hand encircling his left wrist. He wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge to walk this way. He only remember feeling a sense of apprehension that if he didn't, something bad would happen.

He had turned corner as the light went red and saw the tiny figure stepping onto the road. Fear as he never known before coursed through his vein. He didn't even think, just reacted and ran as fast as he could, wrapped his arms around the small boy, and yanked him back. A feeling of familiarity flooded through him at the contact and when that one eye had opened to stare up at him, he froze. _Eye so golden in color. I know those eyes, _he thought, but shook out of it, when the other boy just stared at him.

When the boy spoke and said he was fine, he was in awe of it. Soft, yet firm. He studied the boy as he led him to a bench a few feet away. _He's from Seigaku .First Year _He thought, looking at the black uniform with the Seishun Gakuen insignia on left shoulder and the roman numeral I on the collar.

He even noticed the way the boy had rubbed his left wrist, a habit like his own; then had pause and looked at his left wrist as well, then looked at his right wrist. He saw the boy's face show momentary shock and if he hadn't been studying the boy, he would not have seen it. The boy had then choked on his grape Ponta. He wondered what the boy was thinking about.

" Hey, come on! Let's go." His friend tugged at his elbow. He shook out of his thoughts, and with a last glance at the direction the boy went, he turned as left as well.

* * *

_oookay, so here's chapter 2 _Hope you like. Happy Valentines day to everyone!

updated 2/13/2010


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

The setting will set place in High School instead, so that I can change their ages to be 15 for the first years and 16 for the second year and 17-18 for the third years. So instead of 12 in manga/anime, he joins Seigaku in High School first year.

Thank you for your reviews and everyone for reading!

Me, amainage queenruby987 ,EverlastingBreeze ,loveless0097 ,afallenheart ,tsub4ki ,EchizenRyomaLover ,PoT-Maniac-2945 ,rozardoll. ,Pri-Chan 1410 ,Mirsama ,Rika-chi ,Koshimae Ryo ,ryoka-chan ,wuzimiko ,littleprinceryo,I-Love-Anime0 ,denizen of the night ,Orion Gabriella Snape ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,SamanthaLienne

* * *

A figure, a man, sat with his legs crossed regarding the person that sat across from him.

The figure quirked an eyebrow at his companion. His companion brought a small tea cup to his lips, taking a breath, breathing in the scent of jasmine and tea before answering the unspoken query.

"It was necessary."

A disbelieving look crossed the figure's face.

"Explain," he demanded.

"They needed to meet. You know that _they _are aware of who he is now."

The man sighed dejectedly. "I know. Perhaps we've should have hidden longer. Coming here, so close to the others may not be a good idea."

His companion shrugged. "The others are here and His Highness will need their protection."

The man smirked. "Don't let him hear you say that. The gaki is very independent."

"So he hasn't changed much then." A statement, more than a question. " That's good. He will need it."

"Back to the matter at hand. I certainly hope you do not plan on taking such drastic measures again. He could have been seriously hurt."

"Ahh, but I always nearby. His Highness was in no real danger," the companion replied cockily.

"Hmmph. See that he isn't."

* * *

"Momo-senpai sure is troublesome," Ryoma murmured to himself. Since Momoshiro had lost his place as a regular to Inui he hadn't come to practice and everyone was worried. He knew Momoshiro would get out of his funk sooner or later, but this was beginning to annoy him, since Horio was always on his case about Momoshiro. Always asking if he was going to do something about it. Jeesh, if Horio was so worried, why don't he do something himself.

With a swoosh the doors on the train slid open and he stepped out, tugging his cap low and hefting his tennis bag over his shoulder into a more comfortable position, then Ryoma walked on. His destination was the street courts. He was sure that Momoshiro would be there, since he's following his golden string to Momoshiro. Sometimes, the strings has it's uses he guessed.

"Eh?" Ryoma paused and looked down. At his chest. His blood red string was drawn taut and tugging, like a fishing line that had caught a large fish. And like the fish on the other end of the fishing pole, he was being reeled in.

"Shit!" he cursed and started to jog, just to keep up with the tugging, so that it would not be so painful. He had gone fishing a few times and when the fish struggled against the hook in their mouth,he is sure that is just more painful. He didn't fear pain, but this is a string at his heart. What if he resisted and the string just kept pulling and pulling? His heart can't just come out of his chest like that... could it?

He stopped his jog at the foot of the steps that led up to the courts. He looked up, in apprehension and excitement. When he met the one on the other end of his left wrists a few weeks ago, he hadn't felt this kind of emotion. He remembered being shocked that one of his 'Destine One' was a guy. Will this one be too?

_Why did it have to be a guy. I've got nothing against boyxboy relationship, but why me? But on the other hand... Oyaji is going to flip out when I bring home a **boyfriend** instead of a **girlfriend.** Hehehe. That makes it all worthwhile._

Taking the step one by one and at a leisurely pace from his previous one getting there, Ryoma could feel his heart thump with each step. Reaching the top, he smirked at his senpai, acting nonchalant.

"Hey, are you slacking off today too, Momo-senpai?" When Momoshiro and the girl, An looked at him in surprise, he tilted his head. "S'up?"

He tried his best to ignore the person at the other end of the string. _Great, another guy._ Then the red head did a somersault and landed behind Momoshiro. Ryoma had to say he was not impressed. Kikumaru is much better at it than this redhead..._Hmm were all redhead acrobatic players? _

"NO!" Both he and Momoshiro refused when the redhead challenged them. He and Momoshiro in doubles was not a good idea. He sucks at doubles. But that Momoshiro didn't have to go around announcing it.

"I want to play you, but Echizen here sucks at Doubles!" Momoshiro told the redhead.

Offended, Ryoma glared at Momoshiro. "You're the same, running around like a boar!"

"What! You can't be calling your senpai a boar!" This time, it was Momoshiro glaring at Ryoma, offended. "You just can't!" And the arguing started.

The redhead stared at them, disbelieving.

"What's with these two?" The redhead muttered, a sweatdrop forming.

Ryoma guess he can no longer ignore that other's presence. His heart string tugging at him, as if in annoyance..._so it can give off some emotions now? _Ryoma thought, then turned and walked toward the stone benches.

"Well then, the Monkey King over there. Have a match with me." Golden eyes peeked out from underneath his cap to stare at the other person. _Wow..._Ryoma felt his heart skipped a few beats. Sitting there with his left leg crossed over his right leg, left hand flat against the stone bench and right arm rested on his left leg, was that other person.

The person was dressed in a dark grey jogging pants and white/ light grey jersey. He had a powerful presence, even Ryoma could feel from where he stood on the courts. Light brown hair looked neat and tidy, framing a gorgeous face with a square jaw, straight nose, high cheekbones, and a mole under his right eye, blue eyes..

_Those eyes, they seem so familiar. Like I have seen them before, a long time ago, but I've never met this person before... It's piercing..._

Just like with the other teen, he immediately felt a sense of familiarity, a connection. However this one seem to be more deep, causing his heart to throb so painfully in his chest. Could it be because it was connected to his reddest string ever?... _Could that be why? Because it is in the place where my heart is? _He felt like a part of him, a part he didn't even knew existed, had awakened.

"Don't be so impatient." The other guy stated and Ryoma's heart skipped again. His voice was so deep and _and sensual. _

Ryoma let none of his thoughts or feelings show on his face, challenging the teen again with a smirk.

"Are you running away?"

He watched the teen got up to his feet and from where he was, the teen looked really tall and imposing from down where he stood. This teen wasn't pretty like the one he had met a few weeks ago, but nonetheless, he exudes and aura that says ' I am King and you will bow down before me.' and a face that screams absolute arrogance.

"At the Kantou Regionals. Ore-Sama will personally defeat you."

_He calls himself ' Ore-Sama?' _Ryoma watched the teen and his teammates leave with an impassive face. _At the Kantou. I will definitely play you, Monkey King. _Ryoma can't wait. From the looks of things and the way the others just followed, he was the captain. So he must be strong. Ryoma loves a challenge and this is one he will certainly not lose to.

Momoshiro shook his head. "That Echizen. Always challenging others," He murmured with a smile.

"Momo-senpai, that was Hyotei, ne?"

Momoshiro nodded, "Yeah, that's them. Our next opponent. Anyways, Echizen. Why'd you come here?" He asked curiously.

"No reason at all." Ryoma answered, and with a toss of his head, dismissing Momoshiro, he turned around and walked away, back down the concrete steps. He had to look up some info on Hyotei and find out who that Monkey King is.

Days later, when it was announced that Seigaku will be up against Hyotei in the Kantou Regionals, Ryoma wanted to jump up and do a victory dance. _Atobe Keigo. _It was the name of the teen he had seen on the street courts a week ago. From what he could find out, Hyotei has no vice captain. Only a captain. Captain of over 300 club members. Ryoma had even let out a whistle at that, impressed. He couldn't wait to play. Hopefully he would get to play Atobe. But for now, he's bored. So what to do?

* * *

"Oi, Kajimoto, what the hell. This is the fifth ball that you let get passed you!"

"Ahh, sorry, Wakato."

Wakato Hiroshi took off his cap and ran a hand through his reddish -orange hair. Sigh.

"Whatever, it's the weekend anyways. Let's go to an arcade. We practice enough during the week, don't you think?"

"There isn't such a thing as too much practice."

Wakato chuckled. "That's the captain in you speaking. Come on, you're seventeen, live a little, Kajimoto-Buchou," Wakato teased.

"Alright, alright. The arcade it is." Kajimoto smiled and placed his racquet back in his tennis bag. The two walked out of the gates.

Tan hands worked at the controls on the five feet tall machine. Right hand punching buttons and the left hand working the joy stick. Up, down, left , right. The figure on the screen played responded with according to what those hands did. The screen flashed ' Winner' and lips smirked as the hands released the controls. One hand came up and tugged his white cap low.

"Hmm, Mada mada dane." His left wrist twitch a now all too familiar twitch. The twitch that his... someone.. was near. Since it was his left wrist, he concluded it must be that pretty guy that had saved him a couple weeks ago.

Ryoma eyed the strand of red string and followed it all the way to the entrance of the arcade. There stood the that person and his cap wearing friend.

* * *

Kajimoto eyed the arcade that Wakato took him to. It's not too bad. A good size place for all the games they have there. The lighting was kind of dark though, he thought. He let his gaze wandered around the room, going from one game machine to another. One person to another. Like he was looking for something.. or _someone. _The feeling was almost like it was the other day, but without the sense of danger and apprehension.

"Hey, look over there, Kajimoto. It's that kid you saved the other day." He looked at where Wakato pointed and there he was. That kid with those golden eyes that haunt his dreams. _The one you are to __protect. _Kajimoto shook his head slightly, shaking away the voice. He must not be getting enough sleep at night, he concluded.

He took a step and pause. Should he approach the kid? _Yes.._

"No."

"Eh? Why not?"

Kajimoto blinked at Wakato, not understanding. " Why not what?"

"Play on that motorbike racing game over there." When Kajimoto still blinked at him, Wakato frowned. "Oi, are you alright?"

"Just tired," he answered and looked back at where Ryoma was at, to see Ryoma looking their way. Not thinking, he took a step forward only to fall flat on the ground.

"Fsssh, baka-peach head. Look what you did."

"Me? Mamushi, you're the one who wasn't looking!"

"You're the one that pushed me!"

"Oi! You two need to apologize now." Wakato growled at the two. Kajimoto got up and dusted himself off, regarding the pair that was arguing, not even paying aware of the attention that they were drawing.

The two had the grace to look shamefaced and profusely apologized, bowing repeatedly.. Kajimoto quickly accepted their apologies, his eyes going back to where he saw that kid. But the kid was not longer there. He frowned, wondering where he could have gone. He scanned the area, but no sign of him. Disappointment curled in his belly.

"You okay?"

He gave his friend a nod. "I'm not in the mood any longer, though. Sorry, Wakato."

"Nah, S'alright. Let's just head home." Wakato shrugged good natured-ly, gesturing for Kajimoto to go on ahead, he followed, but paused and glanced back at the two, glaring specifically at one, who turned and shrugged apologetically.

"Kaido Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi. Hmmm." Smirking, he rushed after Kajimoto.

* * *

Looking left, then right, Ryoma walked out of the back door to the arcade and out to an ally. Even though he wanted to know more about the person tied to his left wrist, he didn't feel like dealing with Momoshiro and Kaidoh's constant arguing, so when he spotted them, he made a quick exit.

He supposed he would see this other guy another time. After all, with them being tied to each other, Ryoma was sure that if he wanted to, he can follow the string and it would lead right to him. It had worked with Momoshiro.

"Hmm, wonder if he plays tennis."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Whirling around at the unexpected reply, Ryoma scowled. Couldn't this person see that he was trying to make a get away? He lifted his chin to look down his nose at the taller person. A foot taller at least. The hat sat sideways on his head, the person looked down at Ryoma, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Or maybe you weren't talking about me, eh?" Clapping his hand in enlightenment, he smirked. "Does someone has a cruu~sh?"

Light pink hues crawled up Ryoma's neck. He did not have a crush! And beside, this guy's friend was his destiny ---- Gack! _Can't believe I just thought that! My Destiny?!_

A smile flashed against that handsome face. "Oh-ho! So you do have a crush on Buchou."

Ryoma stubbornly lifted his chin. "Hn, who has a crush?"

Wakato inwardly chortled. The brat was just too cute. Going all pink but still denying it. He just couldn't help but tease.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Buchou is quite handsome. Though nothing compared to me, of course."

Ringing was heard and Wakato answered his cell phone.

"Moshi-moshi." Wakato's lips thinned. "Yes. I understand."

Hanging up, he gave Ryoma another smile. "Well, chibi. Gotto go!" With a wave, Wakato turned and ran off.

Ryoma scowled at the ' Chibi' part. Only Kikumaru could safely call him that! Meh, whatever. Shrugging, Ryoma decided that he was rather hungry. He jiggled the coins in his pocket. First, Ponta.

* * *

One moment, Wakato was behind him and the next he was not. Kajimoto turned to address his friend , but found no site of him. He sighed. Guess he's on his own again. He's known Wakato for four years now. Ever since their 3rd year of Junior High. Now the both of them were in their last year of High School. He's learned that Wakato will disappear sometimes, and won't show up for days later, even.

When he asked about it, Wakato always laughed it off, saying that something came up and he had to take care of it. Kajimoto wondered if there was something going on with Wakato's family? Which always brought the question – Why haven't he ever seen Wakato's family? Wakato said they were overseas on a business trip; said that he didnt' want to go to school overseas, so his parents hgad relented and allowed him to stay on his own, sending him living allowances. Kajimoto thought that was quite irresponsible of Wakato's parents.. but even so... they had to come home sometime.

Not once in the four years have he ever met a single member of his friend's family in person. He's seen pictures that Wakato showed him. Of a woman and a man that he claimed were his parents. That was it.

But this disappearance act is becoming more and more frequent and he was getting worried. He's afraid that Wakato may be involved in yazuka or drugs, or both. Something illegal. Especially when he found his friend covered in cuts and bruises... and blood a month ago.

Flashback

It was raining that day. A torrential downpour with low angry black clouds. The only light are the streaks of lightning that danced across the sky. After school practice had been canceled that day due to the rain. But Kajimoto was worried. His friend hadn't come to school in two days and their teachers had not heard from them either.

He had been on the bus, going home when he started getting a bad feeling in his guts. He was soaked and chilled to the bone when he arrived at Wakato's house. The door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open, stepping into darkness, dripping water into a small puddle as he stood there, letting his eyes adjust.

"Wakato." Kajimoto called out, but no answer. He reached out to the light switch on his right – he's been here enough times to know where it was - and flicked it up, bathing the area with a bright glow. His eyes that was adjusted to the dark flinched and he bough this hand up to shield it for a moment.

When hi s eyes were adjusted to the brightness, he lowered his arm. Not bothering to take off his shoes, he walked forward, his heart thumping in his chest. The house was early quiet. The only sounds were the drip drop noise, the squelching of his wet shoes on the hardwood floor and the thunder rolling outside. He rubbed his left wrist, a habit and felt warmth.

His steps took him to the front of Wakato's room. It was closed. Kajimoto stood there, staring at the door, straining to hear for any sounds. There were none. But for reasons unknown, he _knew _Wakato was behind the door.

Kajimoto twisted the knob – slowly. It made a small squeaking noise and the door was opened. Like the house was earlier, the room was dark. A small beam shot into that darkness and grew wider as Kajimoto pushed the door all the way open. His heart leapt to his throat at what he saw.

There on the floor beside the bed was Wakato. His skin stood so white against the red that was pooling beneath where he lay. Kajimoto immediately knelt by Wakato, uncaring of the blood that was being soaked into his pants, checking for pulse and breathing a sigh of relief as he found one, even as faint as it was.

He had tried calling the police, only to have Wakato's hand came up stop him. Saying he was alright and not to tell anyone. He helped Wakato bandaged his wounds. They were serious wounds too. A large gash went from Wakato's left shoulder and curved down to the ribs. Bruises and various cuts marred his body, but a few days later, he even came to back to school like nothing happened. Like he wasn't laying in his own blood. And the gash, cuts and bruises were gone.

Flashback end

Kajimoto rubbed his arms. Remembering that night always gives him the chill. Sometimes he wondered if he had just imagined the serious wounds that Wakato had. If he just imagined how Wakato's eyes had flashed a bright silver when they had opened. But he knew that he had not imagined them. His bloody clothes were still in a bag in the back of his closet to remind him of that.

Whatever the case, Wakato did not offer up an explanation and he did not ask for one.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review!!

that scene wher Ryoma met keigo was an episode (can't remember which).


End file.
